


Wound Tight

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Memoirs of a Geisha - Arthur Golden
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pumpkin secretly watches Sayuri play. When her string breaks, she can't stop herself from helping her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabbletag prompt "shamisen".

"No, no, no," Sayuri said in dismay as one of the strings on her shamisen broke. This was the second string she'd broken in a week and Mameha would have to cover the expense. She wouldn't be pleased and Sayuri didn't want her to reconsider her decision about making her a Geisha.

"Here, I have a spare, wait here," a hushed voice told her.

Sayuri waited a few moments before Pumpkin's head poked around the door, her hand brandishing a silk string.

"Don't tell Hatsumomo, she'll skin me, turn _me_ into a shamisen," Pumpkin whispered.

Sayuri reached out and took the string, keeping hold of Pumpkin's hand. "Help me string it?"

Pumpkin looked over her shoulder and nodded timidly. It was still early, Hatsumomo would be sleeping. She crept out and slid the door closed behind her.

Sayuri picked up her instrument and stayed still as Pumpkin settled behind her, one arm around her waist and the over draping over her shoulder. Technically Pumpkin was holding the shamisen, not her, but she still relaxed back into her touch.

"You do it gently," Pumpkin whispered. "You twist it too tight, it'll snap sooner."

"Like Hatsumomo has you twisted tight?" Sayuri looked over her shoulder at Pumpkin.

"Don't, Chiyo," Pumpkin said, tears springing to her eyes, forgetting Sayuri and remembering her best friend for a moment.

"I miss you, Pumpkin," Sayuri said, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I miss you too," Pumpkin said against her mouth. "Play for me, please?"

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
